familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marshall County, Alabama
Marshall County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. Its name is in honor of John Marshall, famous Chief Justice of the United States. As of the 2010 census the population was 93,019. Its county seat is Guntersville. Marshall County is a dry county, with the exception of three cities within the county, Albertville, Arab, and Guntersville. History & Geography Marshall County was established on January 9, 1836.Marshall County History According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 91.00%) is land and (or 9.00%) is water. The Tennessee river runs both north and south within the county. Major highways over the Tennessee River]] * U.S. Highway 231 * U.S. Highway 431 * State Route 68 * State Route 69 * State Route 75 * State Route 79 * State Route 168 * State Route 179 * State Route 205 * State Route 227 Rail * Alabama and Tennessee River Railway River Tennessee River Adjacent counties * Jackson County, Alabama - northeast * DeKalb County, Alabama - east * Etowah County, Alabama - southeast * Blount County, Alabama - south * Cullman County, Alabama - southwest * Morgan County, Alabama - west * Madison County, Alabama - northwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 82,231 people, 32,547 households, and 23,531 families residing in the county. The population density was 145 people per square mile (56/km2). There were 36,331 housing units at an average density of 64 per square mile (25/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 93.38% White, 1.47% Black or African American, 0.53% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 3.24% from other races, and 1.09% from two or more races. 5.66% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. According to the census of 2000, the largest ancestry groups in Marshall County were English 68.2%, Scots-Irish 12.31%, Scottish 5.1%, Irish 4.22%, Welsh 2.3% and African 1.47% There were 32,547 households out of which 32.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.80% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.70% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 94.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,167, and the median income for a family was $38,788. Males had a median income of $30,500 versus $20,807 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,089. About 11.70% of families and 14.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.90% of those under age 18 and 19.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns * Albertville * Arab (part of Arab is in Cullman County) * Boaz (part of Boaz is in Etowah County) * Douglas * Grant * Horton * Guntersville * Union Grove Places of interest Marshall County is home to numerous outdoor recreation areas including Lake Guntersville State Park, Cathedral Caverns State Park, and Buck's Pocket State Park. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Marshall County, Alabama * Properties on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage in Marshall County, Alabama References External links * Marshall County Economic Development Council * Marshall County Convention & Visitors Bureau Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Marshall County, Alabama Category:Established in 1836